Vise Versa #3
by Liaka
Summary: After the movies they decide to get a little bit to eat. What will happen when they go to one of the most spendy places in there town??


Vise Versa#3  
  
A/N: Hahahahhahaaa! I love the reviews I get. Thanks so much all of you. Your probably thinking.... "Who will end up with who?" Right? Hehe, well... I guess you will just have to wait. I know exactly what I'll do. There is going to be five chapters and as it goes on I'm sure it will become more obvious. Actually, I know what is GOING to happen, I just don't know how. Like I'm not quite sure who I am going to have them end up with... OK that's a lie. I DO know. Well, your reviews really help me and I appreciate it^_^ Thanks! Please review this too! =Þ  
  
A/N Again!: I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for this being late. I have reasons. The first thing is because I had the flu. Yep! Second, I procrastinate. I do that good. Three, I got a brand new game that I LOVE!!! It is called Chrono Cross. You should buy it. If you are a RPG fan, GET IT!!! I will probably start writing fics about that! Anywayz..... Four, I'm Lazy. Yep! I am a lazy person because I didn't fell like working. So I am So sorry for being late. And finally, I worked at 2:00 in the morning each time I wrote this. This probably makes no sense at all but the next on will be good. I PROMISE!! Now on to the story................  
~~~  
What has happened.....  
Well.... Matt and Tai have dates with Mimi and Sora. They go to a movie which is practically the same life Tai and Matt have. Switching places. Tai realizes that he likes Sora and now he knows that Matt and Sora are going out...... even though Sora thinks Matt is Tai, Tai is getting jealous. Did you understand that?? I don't think I even did! But know they are going to the restaurant! Enjoy!   
~~~  
"*stretch* That was some weird movie! Now I'm hungry though!" Mimi said stretching. Matt looked over at her and smiled. "Well, now we are going to a restaurant so there is no need to be hungry!" Matt said. Mimi looked at him. Her eyes all knowing and true. "I know that Mr. Obvious!" Mimi said. "Let's just go to the restaurant!"   
  
They all walked to the building next door. It was this fancy restaurant that was very spendy. They didn't know it would be so spendy though.   
~~~  
"We would like a booth for 4 please!" Tai said trying to sound like Matt.   
  
"Yes. Right this way please." The waiter said. They all followed him to a big booth right next to the window which showed a beautiful night sky.   
  
"Oh Matt, isn't the sky just beautiful?? I remember our first kiss was under the stars. Do you remember that?" Mimi asked. Tai looked at Matt not knowing what to say. Matt shook his head yes. "I remember that time, really!" Tai said. Mimi then smiled and came close to him. Tai took a bit of spry and sprayed his mouth. he looked over and saw Matt with steaming red eyes. (Not REALLY red, you could just tell he was mad^_^) Tai looked at Mimi coming closer and saw Matt getting madder. Tai did the right thing. In his head at least. he kissed Mimi. A long, passionate one. Mimi broke it up though.   
  
"Matt?" she asked. Tai looked at her shocked. "Y-Yes?" he said wondering if he did something wrong. "That.... well...... that just didn't feel the same. Are.... are you ok?" Mimi questioned. Tai looked somewhat disappointed. "No, I am just fine." Tai replied.  
  
"Tai, don't you think they could of done that somewhere else??" Sora asked Matt. Matt was just starring at Mimi looking stunned at how she could tell something was different. Did she know? Or does she just love every kiss. Matt shook out of it and looked at Sora. "Well, yes" Matt said. Sora whispered something in his ear. "Would you walk me home tonight when we are done? I really don't feel like Matt's driving." Matt laughed. "Sure I will." he said looking at Sora's eye's. They were all glittery with little sparkles of the stars reflecting them.   
  
Tai looked over at how Matt was looking at his girl. Tai started to grid his teeth in anger. "SO! What are we ordering????" Tai asked. Sora and Mimi exchange glares. "STEAK!! CHICKEN!!! AND POTATOES WITH CORN!!" They both laughed those girly laughs again. Tai and Matt shook there heads.   
  
"Ain't that a bit too much for you girls???" Matt asked. "What would you know Tai!" Tai said grinning evilly. He thought if he was Matt he should start acting it. Matt glared at tai. "Don't press your luck MATT!!!" He thought two can play at this game.   
  
"GUYS!! It is for ALL of us! Now get ready! the waiter is coming!"  
  
"Yes, what would you four like?" The waiter asked.   
  
"Um.... we would like, steak, chicken, potatoes, and corn! And a bit of Champaign." Mimi said. The waiter looked at her. "Are you eighteen and older???" he asked. Mimi stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "Look Mister! I am Mimi Tachikawa! My father OWNS this place along with your job! Now let me get the Champaign or I'll tell him about you!" Mimi said still looking him in the eye. The waiter looked nervous. "Y-Y-Yes!! I will be here in a minute Mimi. Please don't tell your father!" he said as he bowed down to her and ran. They all started laughing.   
  
"Mimi! I didn't think you had it in you to do that!" Matt said. Mimi looked at him and smiled. "Well, what Mimi want's, Mimi gets!" she said laughing. Matt looked at her. Ever since they switched places Matt realized that Mimi was kinda selfish. He new that she was the sweetest thing around him though. He started to kinda tear up. He just wanted to be himself again. "Um, I am going to go outside for a bit. Need some fresh air!" Matt said running out. "Why does he always do that??" Sora asked. Mimi wondered. What was truly up with Matt. "Um, I'll go talk with Tai..." she said as she left. "That means more quality time for you and me" Tai said eyeing Sora. "MATT!!! What has gotten into you!"  
  
Matt was sitting on a bench outside the restaurant. Mimi came and sat next to him. "Tai, you all right?" she asked. She looked at Matt. She noticed something different. She didn't know but it just didn't seem like Tai.   
  
"Yeah... I'm fine. I am just am tired." He fake yawned. "I'm sorry but I just want to be alone. So could you leave...." Matt asked. Mimi smiled at him and started to walk away. "Sure thing Matt...." She said. Matt's eye's widened and heart thumped. "What did you say??" he asked. Mimi laughed. "I said bye Tai! I'll be waiting in the restaurant." She started to walk away and when she was she stopped and smiled. She new something was up. She returned to the table.   
  
"Naw, she couldn't know! She CAN'T Know!! I would of swore she said 'Matt'. I am truly loosing it..." He said as he went inside. he went to the table and sat down.   
  
"Here is your Champaign miss!" The waiter said. "OK!" she replied. She took it and started to poor it in her glass. When she was done she would chug it down. "Uh... Mimi.... I don't think you should be drinking that so fast..." Tai said looking confused. She looked at him with a smile. "Matt, don't worry about it! Not like I will get a buzz or something like that! Hey! Why don't you all come to my house after dinner?" she asked. Matt grinded his teeth. "Sorry Mimi, I promised to walk Sora home." He said. Mimi glared at him. "Are you sure??" She asked. "YES I'M SURE!!!" "My parents will be gone.... " she said wanting them to come over. "WE WILL BE FINE!" Sora yelled. Mimi sat there in shock. Then the waiter came with the food.   
  
"You food Miss. Enjoy your stay. I'll be back if you want anything else." He left and they all started to laugh. "Wow! This food looks great!" Tai said. Matt was practically drooling over it. "So when do we dig in??" Matt asked. Mimi and Sora looked at there dates. "Now!" They replied. They started digging in. Matt looked at Mimi and she was still drinking the Champaign. "Are you sure-" he started to say when Mimi interrupted. "I am positive I won't get.... a buzz..... hehe" They all started to eat away.   
  
30 minutes later.........  
  
We now see at table with 3/4 the food gone and 4 empty bottles of Champaign. Mimi was rocking back and forth. Sora whispered to Matt. "Don't you think she had enough, Tai?" She asked. Matt nodded his head. "I think she had a bit to much....." They all looked at Mimi. "What!?!? Say had I Champaign much??" she said. They all looked at her. "What did you say??" Tai asked. "Said I say had I Champaign much!!" She said with a annoyed expression. "Well, I think it is time we leave. I'll get the Waiter" Matt said. When he was walking to get the waiter he started to laugh historically over Mimi being drunk.   
  
"Who would of thought....." he said to him self. He found the waiter and asked for the bill. "Young Sir, I will come buy with the bill. Go sit back down." He said harshly. "OK man, Gee...." He went to sit back down and the waiter came. "Here is your bill....." Tai took it and his eye's got very big. "T-T-Thanks......" He stumbled to say. The waiter left so they could get ready.   
  
"Matt! What's wrong??" Sora asked. Tai started to shake. "T-T-This bill is worth $156.00!!" He yelled. Matt yanked the bill away from Tai and looked at it with even a worse expression. "Um...... You read it wrong..... It is worth $1560.00 dollars!!!" Matt said as he practically fainted. "Keep if have we away to then ordering we pay won't right!!" Mimi said rocking back and forth. "WHAT!?!??!" Tai and Sora said. Matt looked at all of them. "I think she said........ or tried to say that If we keep ordering, then we won't have to pay right away...." he said. Sora shook her head. "If we do that do that, then we will get caught with MORE money to pay and that just won't work!" Sora said madly.   
  
"Well, I could tell them to let us get away with it or Mimi will call her dad and fire them!" Tai said. Matt looked at him. "No you idiot, they could find out that her dad really don't own this place and get there whole family in trouble.!" Matt said as Tai saw the waiter coming. "He's coming!!"  
  
"You guys are not gone yet?? Is there a problem??" he asked. Tai and Matt were sweating in fear. "Well..... um....yes there is! As a matter..... of... um .....of fact...." Tai mummbled. Matt finished it for him. "We are still hungry. We want more yum yums in our tum tums... hehe" He said with his eyes all telling a lie. The waiter snickered. "You guys must have lots of money to keep ordering this much! What would you like??" He asked. "I would like a blue berry pie.." Sora said. "I'll take French Vanilla ice cream El' a mod?" Tai said. Matt saw the waiter jotting that down. "I second that!" He said. Mimi was still rocking back and forth. "I...*giggles* would like some more Champaign pleases Mr. Waiter.... *hickup* .....*giggles*" Mimi said. Matt and Tai shook there heads. "OK Miss, Right with you all!!" He said.   
  
"What have we done?? We have probably just ordered a couple hundred dollars worth of food just them!" Matt scolded. They all turned away. "We were only trying to last longer, Tai! Besides, why do you care about these things all of a sudden?? Huh?" Sora asked. Matt kept forgetting that he was Tai. "Well, Matt sure isn't doing his part!" Matt yelled. Tai stood up in a instant. "What do you mean me not doin' my part Mr. Cool??" Tai said. "I am trying my best to be you and you yell at me!!" he shouted. "Well, You are NOT doing a good job! I have been saving everything from everyone for long enough! I always have to bail you out of something!!" Matt shouted. Mimi and Sora stared at them. "This about what??" Mimi asked. Sora asked the same thing... only a bit different. "What are you two talking about? Wh-What secret? You two aren't...." she stopped and looked at them. Matt and Tai looked at each other wondering what the heck she was talking about. Then it clicked and they instantly backed away from each other at the same time. They both laughed hysterically and nervously.   
  
"No! no no no no no! Not what you think! You don't think that me and... him...are..... a thing? Do you? That is not the case!" Matt said. All honesty in his eyes. That were Tai's eyes though.   
  
"Seriously! None more then..... uh.... acquaintances! Really!" Tai said. He was dead beat red.   
  
"Well, then why are you guys always together and want to be each other??? I just don't get it? What else could it be?" She questioned.   
  
'How about me in dumb Tai's body' Matt thought. "You see, I admire Ta-Matt and want to know how he acts! Yeah!" Matt said. Tai looked angrily at him. "*I* admire you??? In your dreams you ...... you .......thing! What a insult!" Tai said angrily. Matt went over to him. Stood right in front of him and punched him. 'Hope I didn't bruse me...' he thought. Tai got up holding his nose. "That does it Matt. Your going down!!" Tai screamed. He kicked him and punched him in the face. Matt pulled his hair and they were punching each other. They went on for about 3 min.   
  
"C'mon you guys! Don't fight!" Sora said looking at them pulling each others hair. "I mean it!" She said. They were still hurting each other. "That's it!" She said. She went to them both and slapped them. They paused. "What did you do that for??" They yelled. "Everyone is staring and we still got a bill to pay!" She snapped. "Also.... you guys were mixing each others names up. Is there something I don't know??" she asked. Tai and Matt had evil looks in there eyes. "Nothing... Nothing at all!" They got up and glared at each other. "MWAHAHHAHAHA" They both laughed. They stopped and glared again and hysterically laughed again. They did this for another 5 minutes.   
  
"Here is your blueberries miss. The rest will be here shortly." They waiter said. When they waiter started to leave Sora saw something moving in her pie. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHAT"S THAT???" she screamed. A cockroach was crawling in the pie. The waiter. came back and his eye's got wide with fright. "We are sorry miss. We will get a new one for you." he said. Matt and Tai just then got a idea. "Mister waiter person?!" Tai said tauntingly. They waiter turned around. "Huh?" he asked. "Well, you see, this place is infested with cockroaches. You charge your food for WAY to much and......" Tai gave the rest to Matt. "And in the Big Book of Rules..... hehe... if a customer were to find this, you would get sued."   
  
The waiter was horrified. "Well.... um..... *sweatdrop*"   
  
"We let could you free go" Mimi mumbled. "But it wouldn't be right to the other costumers." Sora finished. The waiter got down on his knees. "Please, I beg of you, PLEASE don't tell a soul. It really is not bad! We will get it cleared up in a week! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!!!!" the waiter pleaded. They all got a huge grin. "Well... you could pay for our meals...." Matt said. "Also give us each $100." Tai replied. "Don't forget to rent a limo for use when we need one most..."Sora snickered. "............" Mimi was knocked out by know. "Deal!" The waiter said. They all got of the hook for free.  
  
"You know..... I feel bad for the people eating that junk." Sora said. Tai nodded. "So do I. Think we should tell someone??" They all thought about it for a sec.... "NO!! HAHAH!!" They said going to Matts car. "Come on sweetie, get in the car..."Tai said gently putting Mimi in. Matt steamed with anger. He never wanted to see Tai take care of Mimi.   
  
"You two coming?" Tai asked. Matt still was glaring at Tai evilly. "No, Tai promised to take me home. Ain't he just so sweet??" Sora asked. Tai gave Matt the finger by scratching his nose. "Why you!!" Matt said. He pulled Tai over and whispered to him. "Listen Tai, you better not make a single move on Mimi or your life will be in my hands..." Matt threatened. Tai said the same thing to Matt. "Promise?" Tai asked. Matt nodded. "Only if you do...." They both shook on it and went there separate ways.   
~~~  
Mimi was waking up slowly and the first thing SHE saw was Matt. "Matt.... you stayed with me? How sweet....." she said getting up. Tai thought she looked beautiful. "Well, you said your parents weren't home so I thought I would take care of you. Besides... hehe... we just got through the door." Tai said cheery. Mimi looked at him passionately. "You know, you always were there for me Matt...." she said in a calm voice. "so.... why don't I be there for you tonight.." she grinned. Tai looked at her and backed away. "Wh-Wh-What do you mean??" he questioned. "Well, what do you think I mean silly??? You have been acting weird ever since the dance and I wanna know why! What did ya' think I meant??" Tai came closer again and breathed out slowly. "Aww.... I have been acting the same as always!" he said. Mimi closed her eye's and remembered the times she had with Matt. She knew something was wrong, just didn't know what.   
  
"Well, I guess I should get going.... well... bye... Mimi. My princess. "Tai said walking out the door. Mimi tried to see through him. When he said it though, he meant it. Tai left.  
  
~~~  
"Well, this is my stop. Thanks for walking me home Tai." Sora said with a smile.   
  
"No problem. Just call me any time you need to for anything." he said. They stopped talking and it was silent. The stars were setting the mood. They both closed there eyes and came inches away from each other when Matt stopped.   
  
"I-I'm sorry. I can't do this!" he said running off. Sora yelled for him to come back but it was to late. He was already out of site. Sora's eye's got glossy and a tear ran down her cheek.   
  
"I thought he liked me to...."she said walking in her house. She slammed the door and that is were it ends.  
  
A/N: So you like? This was probably the worst out of the series. But next one all the kids will be in and things start happening to Matt and Tai. I didn't say good either. Sorry about the wait! Also the next one might be long because I am playing Chrono Cross. If anyone has played that, could they e-mail me and tell me so I can build up my levels. When ever I fight a enemy, I get nothing! Anyways, please review and have a nice day!  
  
  
Liaka-chan  
  
  



End file.
